Attractive and stable colouration is an important factor in the marketability of foods and beverages. Synthetic colouring agents are often used in the food and beverage industry. However, the safety of synthetic colouring agents has been questioned. Consumer confidence in synthetic food colouring agents in general, has decreased. There thus exists a need for naturally occurring pigment compositions.
Anthocyanins are naturally occurring in many plants and can serve as pigments to impart a wide range of colours. Anthocyanin pigments are biodegradable and water soluble; in addition they are reported to possess antioxidant properties.
Despite such beneficial attributes, anthocyanin pigments have not been widely used as food additives for various reasons. Anthocyanins are difficult to purify which makes obtaining commercially useful quantities difficult. Anthocyanins are also degraded by unfavourable temperature, light and pH conditions.
The pH environment heavily influences the colour and stability of the anthocyanins, and it is this sensitivity in particular, that limits their use as a natural colourant. Under ideal pH conditions (acidic) anthocyanins are strongly coloured and relatively stable. However many processed foods such as dairy products and soft drinks are less acidic in nature. Isolated anthocyanins under these conditions can change colour and have much reduced longevity.
It would be highly desirable to identify a source or form of anthocyanin pigments with improved performance as an additive for food and beverage products. Such pigments may also find use as natural dyes, for example for fabrics, and particularly in products that come into human contact, such as clothing and cosmetics.
It is an object of the invention to provide a source or form of anthocyanins useful in a pigment composition that overcomes at least one of the problems associated with the anthocyanin preparations of the prior art and/or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.